popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Perry deesu!
Lyrics Nihongo 「まいどー。クロフネでーす」 「何奴!」「何者だ!」「誰だ!」「名を名乗れ!」 よくぞ聞いてくれましたぁぁぁあ ペリーでぇす!YES!!! ペリーでぇす!from United States of America!! そうデース。来たのデース。 Japan! Japan! ひい・ふう・みい・GO!! YES!!! 開国しなさーい!(してよぉ!) でなきゃ大砲打っちゃうぞぉ(打っちゃうぞぉ) 開国してよぉー! そしたら鉄道模型をあ・げ・る! 外国来なさぁい! Hamburgers! and Ice Creams!(ィェー) 開国しなさいってばぁ! いいかげんにしないと怒るヨ! 開国しなさーい! ヒキコモっててもいいことないよぉ？ 開国しようよ？ だからたまにはお外に出ようよ？(ね？) 開国しろっつうんだよ! ガタガタ言わずに言うこと聞けぇえ! 開国せんかコラァ!! あﾞーーーーーー!! YES!!! 今こそ 心を開くとき。(覚醒デース!) この国は 生まれ変わるのデース。(Liberation!) 狭い殻をを 投げ捨て、輝かしい未来へ進むのです。 (解放デース!革命なのデース!) Do it RIGHT NOW!! YES! ペリーでぇす!(ワタシの言うこと聞きなサーイ!) YES! ペリーでぇす!(なんでもいいからやんなサーイ!) ワタシの名前を覚えておきなサーイ!(みんな一緒に!さん、はい) ペリーでぇす! YES! ペリーでぇす!YES! ペリーでぇす! ワタシのココロとひとつになりなサーイ! Do it RIGHT NOW!! YES! ペリーでぇす! ペリーでぇす! もっかい言うヨ？ ペリーでぇす! ドモ。 Romaji 'maidoo. Kurofune deesu' 'naniyatsu!' 'nanimono da!' 'dare da! 'mei wo nanore!' yokuzo kiitekure mashitaaaaA Perry deesu! YES!!! Perry deesu! from United States of America!! sou deesu. kita no deesu. Japan! Japan! hii-fuu-mii-GO!! YES!!! kaikoku shinasaai! (shiteyoo!) denakya taihou ucchauzoo (ucchauzoo) kaikoku shiteyoo! soshitara tetsudou mokei wo a-ge-ru! gaikoku kinasaai! Hamburgers! and Ice Creams! (iee) kaikoku shinasaittebaa! iikagen ni shinai to okoru yo! kaikoku shinasaai! hiki komottete mo ii koto nai yoo? kaikoku shiyouyo? dakara tama ni wa wo soto ni deyou yo? (ne?) kaikoku shirottsuunda yo! gatagata iwazu ni iu koto kikeee! kaikoku senka koraa!! ahhhhhhhh!! YES!!! ima koso kokoro wo hiraku toki. (Kakusei deesu!) kono kuni wa umarekawaru no deesu. (Liberation!) semai kara wo wo nagesute, kagayakashii mirai he susumu no desu. (Kaihou deesu! kakumei na no deesu!) Do it RIGHT NOW!! YES! Perry deesu! (watashi no iu koto kikinasaai!) YES! Perry deesu! (nandemo ii kara yannasaai!) watashi no namae wo oboete okinasaai! (minna issho ni! san, hai) Perry deesu! YES! Perry deesu! YES! Perry deesu! watashi no kokoro to hitotsu ni narinasaai! Do it RIGHT NOW!! YES! Perry deesu! Perry deesu! mokkai iu yo? Perry deesu! domo. English Translation Long Version 「誰だ!」 蒸気の力で、悪を、斬る。誰が呼んだか、黒船頭巾。 違うだろー!!! 「何奴!」「何者だ!」 Ho-Ho-Ho!! 幕府のみんな、良い子にしてたかなぁ？ Ho-Ho-Ho!! ペリーーークリスマス! 違うだろー!!! 「まいどー。クロフネでーす」 「何奴!」「何者だ!」「誰だ!」「名を名乗れ!」 よくぞ聞いてくれましたぁぁ ペリーでぇす!YES!!! ペリーでぇす!from United States of America!! そうデース。来たのデース。 Japan! Japan! ひい・ふう・みい・GO!! YES!!! 開国しなさーい!(してよぉ!) でなきゃ大砲打っちゃうぞぉ(打っちゃうぞぉ) 開国してよぉー! そしたら鉄道模型をあ・げ・る! 外国来なさぁい! Hamburgers! and Ice Creams!(ィェー) 開国しなさいってばぁ! いいかげんにしないと怒るヨ! 開国しなさーい! ヒキコモっててもいいことないよぉ？ 開国しようよ？ だからたまにはお外に出ようよ？(ね？) 開国しろっつうんだよ! ガタガタ言わずに言うこと聞けぇえ! 開国せんかコラァ!! あﾞーーーーーー!!YES!!! 今こそ 心を開くとき。(覚醒デース!) この国は 生まれ変わるのデース。(Liberation!) 狭い殻をを 投げ捨て、輝かしい未来へ進むのです。 (解放デース!革命なのデース!) Do it RIGHT NOW!! YES! ペリーでぇす!(ワタシの言うこと聞きなサーイ!) YES! ペリーでぇす!(なんでもいいからやんなサーイ!) ワタシの名前を覚えておきなサーイ!(みんな一緒に!さん、はい) ペリーでぇす! YES! ペリーでぇす!YES! ペリーでぇす! ワタシのココロとひとつになりなサーイ! Do it RIGHT NOW!! YES!!! ペリーでぇす!ペリーでぇす! もっかい言うヨ？ペリーでぇす! YES!!! YES!!! 開国しなさーい! ポテトもいっしょにいかがデスか？ 開国してよぉー! アップルパイはいかがデスか？ 開国しましょうよ？ 今なら全品100円引きデース! 開国...してくださいお願いします。 YES!!! 今こそ 手と手を つなぐとき。(なかよしデース!) あなた方は、自由になるのです。。(Freedom! Freedom!) 広い世界へと、心を解き放ち、はばたくのです。 (新しい、時代の、幕開けなのデース!) Do it RIGHT NOW!! YES! ペリーでぇす!(ワタシの目を見て話しなサーイ!) YES! ペリーでぇす!(自分の言葉で言いなサーイ!) ワタシの言葉を胸に刻みなサーイ!(one more time!さん、はい) ペリーでぇす! YES! ペリーでぇす!YES! ペリーでぇす! ワタシと一緒に声を揃えなサーイ! Do it RIGHT NOW!! YES!!! ペリーでぇす! コンニチハ。コンバンワ。オハヨウゴザイマス。ペリーでぇす! イタダキマス。ゴチソウサマデシタ。ゴキゲンイカガ？ペリーでぇす! アナタはペリーを信じマスか？永遠の愛を誓いマスか？ 信じなサーイ。信号守んなサーイ。歯を磨きなサーイ。ペリーでぇす! ねこがねこんだ! ペリーでぇす! ぶたがぶたれた! ペリーでぇす! レーダーに反応! ペリーです!! 全品半額!ペリーです!! ペリーでぇす!ペリーでぇす!ペリーでぇす!ペリーでぇす! さあ皆さん ご一緒に! Ｐ・Ｅ・Ｒ・Ｒ・Ｙ!YES!!!Ｐ・Ｅ・Ｒ・Ｒ・Ｙ! 「決断の時デース。腹を決めなサーイ!」 Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it RIGHT NOW!! YES! ペリーでぇす!(ワタシの言うこと聞きなサーイ!) YES! ペリーでぇす!(なんでもいいからやんなサーイ!) ワタシの名前を覚えておきなサーイ!(みんな一緒に!さん、はい) ペリーでぇす! YES! ペリーでぇす!YES! ペリーでぇす! ワタシのココロとひとつになりなサーイ! Do it RIGHT NOW!! YES!! ペリーでぇす! ペリーでぇす! もっかい言うヨ？ ペリーでぇす! 大事なことだからもう二回言うヨ？ ペリーでぇす! ペリーでぇす! Thank you. Song Connections / Remixes * A long version of ペリーでぇす! 'can be found on the ''pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝 AC ♡ CS ポップンミュージック & portable & うたっち original soundtrack. Etymology * '''ペリーでぇす!'s genre, KUROFUNE FUNK, makes a reference to Black Ships, which was the name given to Western vessels arriving in Japan in the 16th and 19th centuries ("kurofune" (黒船) is the Japanese term for "Black Ships"). Trivia * ペリーでぇす! 'is one of the hidden songs of REFLEC BEAT colette -Summer-. To unlock it, you must play a song with "Black", "96" or "黒" on either the title or artist. Then, during ''Pastel Adventure ''colette Fishing, you must select the island with a black ship. ** As of REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons-, 'ペリーでぇす! appears as a FINAL ROUND song, by playing only REFLEC BEAT colette -Summer- songs before it. *** As of REFLEC BEAT groovin'!!, ペリーでぇす! 'is playable by default. * 'ペリーでぇす! marks Tsugumi Kataoka's first appearance in a non-pop'n music arcade release. ** It's also Tsugumi Kataoka's first song to cross-over to another BEMANI game. * ペリーでぇす! received a SPECIAL chart in REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! on July 8th, 2014, in commemoration of the date when Matthew C. Perry arrived at Uraga Harbor near Edo (early Tokyo) during his first visit to Japan. ** Also, July 8th is the birthday of ペリーでぇす!'s character, Perry-san. ** ペリーでぇす!'s SPECIAL chart could be unlocked from July 8th, 2014 to July 31st, 2014, by touching the black ship moored at the Sea of Endless Summer (常夏の海) on the third world of the''PASTEL WONDER QUEST''. *** Since August 22nd, 2014, it can be purchased at the REFLEC Shop for 1000 Refle. Music Comment I'm Perry. I'm Perry. Keep barking my name. How many times you say until the opening of the country? I'm Perry. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Perry_desu! Jacket.PNG|ペリーでぇす!'s pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Sengoku Retsuden Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden Category:Buta Punch Songs Category:Target World Unity! Pop'n Battle Record Category:Tsugumi Kataoka Songs